Claus/Lucas
Number III of the Demy Gods, Max's second in comand, mentor to Kenny, and a very clever calculating person. Introduction Name: Claus '' '' (formerly)'' Lucas'' Age: 15-17 '' 17'' Birthdate: October 7th '' April 2nd'' Bloodtype: AB Height: Average (tall at the start) Weight: Skinny but more or less average Favorite food: Omelets Least favorite food: Cheese Theme songs: I hate everything about you by Three days grace (Disney) Son of man by Phil Collins '' Taking over me by evanescence'' '' (Disney) Jack's Lament from the Nightmare before Christmas'' '' (Together) ''This is us by the Backstreet Boys Family and Relationships Family: ' Emily ''(''f''u''t''u''r ''w''i''f''e)'' Unknamed father '' ''Nicole (mother) C''a''l''e''x''u''s (''s''o''n)'' '''Yvo (Guardian) Relationships: ''E''mily (partner/lover/wife), Max McCarter (Superior), Twinfools Rida (Brother/Sister relationship), Kenneth McDonald (apprentice), Yvo (fatherly figure/colleague), Xorbin Lopez (Colleage/Babysitter) Armarvir (colleague/babysitter), Dorian (colleague/babysitter), King Eroku (Superior/babbysitter), Leous (brotherly figure/colleague/babysitter), Shawn Vegh (Trust), Ruchy Bones (Best friend), Isa (Old friend), Enzo (old friend), Igui Lippolis (mentor), Aqua Whitewater (mentor), Ratto-Shin/Tachi (God) Personnality Stern, enigmatic, sometimes seen smirking or grinning, he conducts tasks in a veil of secrecy, fond of litterature, hates laziness, loyal, cheeky, Quiet. Shows to be very caring towards Kenny and Twinfools. His best quality is his cleverness. Appearance Claus: He appears to be among the younger members, but he is one of the older ones. He has ivory skin and a sharp chin. He has bright aqua colored eyes, although only his left of is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long bangs, that eye is green. His steel blue/grey hair has messy bangs that completly cover this right side of his face, reaching about two or three inches past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, still rather longm are shorter that on the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Claus's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. He usually wears ninja clothes and hooded jumpers, but his style of clothing is later revealed to be gothic/emo/punk. His sleek figure enables him to wear tight clothes. He also has white lab coat, with the sleeves folded back, over a black V-neck top, with a white collar. He also wears blue pants and navy blue shoes, as opposed to the other older apprentices' black boots. Lucas: Lucas's adult like appearance (having grown up) matches Claus's exactly but he wears a long white lab coat, grey vest, white collared shirt, and a purple ascot. However, his hair is much better kept and darker compared to Claus's. His eyes are green. The other Demy-God's bodies were built for comfort, Claus's body resembles more an acrobat's. His forms resemble Tachi's clothing and sword. He has red markings and a III on his forehead, white hair and black eyes with two dots above his brow. He is a white rat with red markings gliding in the air carrying his sword. Abilities Forms: Lucas, Claus, Human, Rat God, Demy-God, Demy-God Super, Demy-God Crisis, Demy-God Supreme, Eternel God, Claus/Lucas, Dark Claus Attacks: Power slash, Power slash 2, Power slash 3, Power slash 4, Power slah 5, Power slash 6, Power slash 7, Power Slash 8, Power Slash 9, Power Slash 10, Lash out (Limit break) '''Weapon: '''Sword of Ancient Hero Background Lucas was the original one. His mother gave him to the apprentices when he was a toddler due to an illness she had. He grew up with Twinfools under the care of Eroku's appretices. When we was nine, he was wondering alone in the foregotten foretress when he got attacked by some monsters. A young boy named Terra saves his life. Lucas felt very helpless and worthless. It motivated him to become a warrior. So everyday he trained on his own. Soon, Twinfools discovers this and began to train with him with the help of Master Igui and Master Aqua. They train for a year until the Masters leave to peform other duties. The two become stronger. They met three young people named Isa Enzo and Emily who had snuck into the castle fore some reason. Lucas and Twinfools helped them escape without getting caught and a friendship was born. They would see each other all the time. But, then, the three couldn't be found, like they had vanished. The two were heartbroken and full of grief. They continued their training alone. But one day, in the lab, Lucas drops a deadly experiment on himself, killing himself. His body dissapears. But strangely it is reborn moments later. The boy was a perfect copy of Lucas. Altough, his hair covered half his face and he said his name was Claus. He didn't seem to recolect that he was Lucas but seems to remember all the people he once knew. He became stronger as Claus. He and Twinfools noticed how tense things were in the castle, their home, how the apprentices were so wraped up in their work that the two felt left out. So they applied themselves and became the sixth and seventh apprentice. The two discovered their great intelligence and became scientists at only ten. Although they were very talented scientists, their true skills were in fighting. They left the castle (11 year old and 9 years old) and tried to find an abandoned wearhouse or something. And that something they found. A house in the center of town that no one lived in. No one had even been in it before. People couldn't even open the door, they said it was bewitched. But young Claus opened the door with ease and the two discovered the House that Never was and Never will be. They soon meet a young boy named Shawn Vegh who asks them to let him live with them. Twinfools agrees but Claus is unsure, the boy had no fighting abilities. But he proves himself to be useful and earns Claus's trust. One stormy night, a young boy called Kenny stumbles upon their doorstep. Twinfools takes him in and looks after him. Claus doesnt want a little kid there too, getting in the way. He is cold and uncaring towards him. But when the boy saves his life from a group of monsters, Claus warms up to him. After much persuasion from Twinfools, he agrees to take him on as his apprentice. The story continues three years later.